


Greasy Kisses

by Sagasimon



Series: Frostiron Shorts [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: Tony loses the track of time working on the project, decides to take a break, and ends up sharing a sweet moment with his trickster bf.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146998
Kudos: 9





	Greasy Kisses

“Fuck! Shit! Damn it!”

It’s the fifth time he nearly stabbed himself with a screwdriver in the past hour or so. He looks down and blinks owlishly at his trembling hands, trying to make sense of the world around him. There’s black spots dancing around his vision, and if the stiffness in his neck is any indication, he’s most likely been bending over his workbench for way too long. It’s probably time to pack the business for the night. Day? Whichever. He’s way past his self-destructive, multiple days marathons, but he still forgets himself in his work now and again.

“JARVIS, what time is it?” He rasps through a dry throat.

“It is 7:32am, Sir. You have been working on your project for over 19 hours.”

Wow, okay. That’s longer than he thought. It’s been a while since he went on a binge of this scale. What’s even more surprising is that no one dragged him away from the workshop hours ago. And by no one, he totally means a certain tall and lanky god.

“JARVIS, honey, let's wrap this up. You know the drill, save, save again just to be sure, and power everything down once I leave.”

“Most certainly, sir.”

Despite the popular belief, Tony Stark is fully capable of taking a break all on his own, without prompting, so he puts everything away, locks the workshop and heads to the kitchen. May as well eat something before crashing. There’s some leftovers from last night’s dinner, so he grabs a slice of pizza and bites into it cold. He spares a longing glance at the coffee machine, but knows better. Look at him, being all responsible and shit.

He finds Loki in their bedroom, meditating on the floor by the window, like some kind of a wise man, looking all serene and gentle, soft leather leggings, silky tunic, and jet black hair spilling in cascades over his shoulders. And he’s completely ignoring, or more likely pretending to ignore Tony, the bastard.

This won’t do.

He pads across the room until he stands above the still figure of his lover and simply drops into Loki’s lap.

There. Those beautiful pools of emerald are finally focused solely on him. He’s such an attention whore sometimes.

“Did you miss me?” 

“You will get grease all over me.” Loki’s mouth says, but his arms contradict the words as they wrap around Tony’s back in a loose grip, while his long legs spread and stretch to make them both more comfortable.

“I get worse things all over you on a daily basis.” Tony waggles his eyebrows as he takes Loki’s face in his hands and leans closer.

“You reek of oil and metal...”

“Shut up and kiss me...”

Loki lets Tony pull his head all the way down. They exchange sweet, lazy kisses for a while, but eventually their tongues come to play and Tony can feel a pool of heat gathering in his nether regions. It never takes much when it comes to his trickster.

“Come to bed with me?”

“Take a shower first and maybe I will.”

“Wanna join me?” Tony grins as he wipes his sooty hand on Loki’s cheek. “I think you really need one too.”

“You are insufferable.” Loki huffs in faked annoyance.

“I’m adorable and you love me.”

***

When Tony finally drifts off, much, much later, all cosy and wrapped around Loki’s warm, sated body, he can’t help but sleepily think to himself that his life turned out to be pretty good.


End file.
